Manhã de Natal
by De Weasley
Summary: Um casal, em uma manhã de natal NC-17 !


N/A: Uma fic minha, que foi inspirada em "Sunday Morning", fic nc-17 em inglês

Deixando bem claro que não é uma tradução, Ok? Apenas tive a idéia lendo aquela Fic... E para os que não gosta, sugiro que não leiam, porque o conteúno é para maiores, ou seja, pesado...

E para quem gosta... divirtam-se!

**Manhã de Natal**

Por um torturante segundo seus olhos se abriram, podendo assim visualizar a imagem ao seu lado. Fechou-os novamente apenas para sorrir. O vermelho escuro de seus cabelos agora brilhavam laranja-âmbar pela claridade da manhã. Rapidamente seus olhos percorreram a pele salpicada de sardas, parando alguns segundos a mais naquela região avermelhada de seu mamilo endurecido.

Lílian soltou uma pequena risada, e aproximou-se mais do seu marido, dando-lhe um pequeno selinho nos lábios.

Era manhã ensolarada de natal. A luz do sol brilhava no quarto, iluminando os dois. Os lençóis sobre a cama estavam amarrotados e jogados de qualquer jeito sobre seus corpos nus.

Esticando-se um pouco para pegar a varinha ao lado da cama, James conjurou uma enorme bandeja de café da manhã. Cuidadosamente pegou um croassaint e levou-o a boca da ruiva, pedaço por pedaço. Viu-a pegar o suco de laranja e bebê-lo com gosto, deixando algumas gotas escorrerem por entre seus seios, e pelo olhar maroto que havia lhe lançado, propositalmente.

James pegou um morango, e passou-o ao redor dos lábios vermelhos da esposa, vendo-a tentando morde-lo para que ele lhe tirasse o prazer no último momento. Sorrindo para ele, a ruiva tentou agarrar a fruta com as mãos, porém uma vez mais o moreno foi mais rápido e tirou-o do alcance da esposa, fazendo-a suspirar em frustração. Continuou a brincadeira, percebendo Lílian mais próxima dele a cada minuto, até vê-la literalmente em cima de seu corpo, tentando alcançar a comida.

Rapidamente colocou-o entre os dentes, segurando as pequenas mãos da esposa em suas costas. Lílian tentou soltar-se, sem sucesso. Ele era forte demais.

Dando um impulso para frente, James sentou-se passando o morango pelos lábios dela novamente, as mãos ainda presas. Ela diminuiu o esforço de soltar-se, suspirando pesadamente, baixando os olhos. Sorriu docemente para o esposo, que finalmente deixou-a abocanhar a fruta, sendo acompanhada da língua de James, em um beijo saudoso. Podiam sentir o gosto da fruta enquanto suas línguas moviam-se duramente uma contra a outra. Lílian gemeu quando James forçou ainda mais os movimentos em sua boca, soltando suas mãos trazendo-a para ele rapidamente.

Conforme se beijavam as mãos da ruiva passavam pelo abdômen delineado do maroto, descendo cada vez mais, encontrando por fim sua masculinidade. Beijando-o ainda mais duramente, se possível, Lílian agarrou o membro de James e começou a acariciá-lo de cima para baixo, dando o efeito que a ruiva procurava. James arqueou as costas e fechou os olhos, soltando um gemido quase dolorido. Pegando-a de surpresa, a agarrou pela cintura e fez com que ela se deitasse em cima dele. Seus sexos se roçavam enquanto as línguas ainda se debatiam. _"Uma maneira perfeita de começar o natal"_, pensou o maroto, sorrindo por entre o beijo.

Para buscar um pouco de ar, James desvencilhiou-se da boca vermelha e desceu para o alvo pescoço da ruiva, beijando-o duramente e deixando uma marca que provavelmente duraria dias, ali. Viu os pêlos ruivos se arrepiarem e decidiu descer mais, beijando-lhe o colo e finalmente os seis. Ouviu-a suspirar pesadamente com o contato. Sem aviso, abocanhou um dos seios, sugando quase que violentamente os mamilos já duros de excitação, provocando sensações perigosas na mulher. Um gemido rouco saiu dos lábios de ambos. O moreno mordiscou levemente o mamilo da mulher, vendo-a deitar a cabeça para trás e segurar firmemente em seus cabelos, arquejando.

Lílian retomou seu trabalho com as mãos mais furiosamente ainda, sentindo os suspiros de James em seus seios, e aquilo só a excitava mais. Movia as mãos dura e rapidamente, não sabendo quanto tempo mais agüentaria e, com um movimento suave, sentou-se em James. Parou por um momento para olhar-lo firmemente. Os castanhos demonstravam um enorme desejo, que provavelmente estava sendo transmitido pelos verdes também. Calmamente começou a forçar seu corpo para baixo, sentindo que era preenchida vagarosamente. Ao sentir que tinha ido ao máximo que se permetia, soltou um suspiro pesado, fazendo com que os seis subissem e descessem pela respiração.

A ruiva fechou os olhos e colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça, passando por seus longos e vermelhos cabelos. Começou a mover seus quadris lentamente para frente, apenas para regressar depois. Não iriam rápido dessa vez. Não tinham presa.

Após alguns segundos parado, apenas apreciando a imagem, James começou a movimentar-se em baixo da ruiva, ajudando-a na força. Podia sentir o sexo de sua esposa quente e úmido, enquanto o seu estava inchado e duro, conseguindo a perfeita fricção entre os corpos. Novamente parou de mover-se apenas para observar o jeito que a ruiva se movia, perdendo-se no mar de sensações que aquilo causava. Sentiu-a abandoná-lo até o topo, para depois descer lentamente em sua direção. Ao ouvir o gemido rouco e desejoso saindo dos lábios da mulher, sentiu-se o homem mais feliz do mundo.

Os movimentos continuavam lentos, porém cresciam em intensidade. Ambos tinham medo de quebrar a magia que ali estava. Ainda não havia tocado-a. Apenas inclinou-se o mais certamente que podia, preenchendo novamente o interior da esposa.

Movendo-se um pouco mais rápido, viu-a arquear ainda mais as costas, pousando as mãos em seu peito e arranhando-o sedutoramente. Seus olhos permaneciam fechados e ela soltava gemidos e palavras desconexas. Sem aviso algum começou a mover-se rapidamente, sentindo o sexo de James adentrá-la e deixá-la fortemente, sentindo que se fossem mais além se machucariam de tanto prazer. O maroto viu-a começar a ficar vermelha e ganhar mais intensidade, então sem agüentar, impulsionou-se para frente, fazendo com que Lilian continuasse os movimentos sentada em seu colo, passando as pernas por detrás de suas costas, e agarrou-a firmemente pela cintura, ajudando-a.

Alguns segundos depois, sentiu a vagina comprimir-se em seu pênis e uma grande quantidade de líquido ser expulso. Lílian havia gozado e chegado ao seu orgasmo, suspirando seu nome. Porém não parou de mover-se, gemendo seu nome e pressionando seu pênis mais duramente. Seus mamilos estavam maiores do que o normal e mais vermelhos também. Sentiu que estava prestes a alcançar o ápice do prazer, vendo a esposa tremer em seu colo. Explodiu dentro dela, soltando um gemido tão forte quanto um uivo, mas movia-se duramente ainda, prolongando o prazer da companheira. Ao vê-la alcançar o segundo orgasmo, deitou-a na cama, com ele apoiado em seus seios e não saiu de dentro dela. Ficaram naquela posição por minutos indetermináveis, apenas um sentindo o outro.

A ruiva abriu os olhos lentamente, observando os olhos castanhos que a miravam. Sentia James queimar ainda dentro dela, e esta era a sensação mais maravilhosa de todo o mundo. Não falaram nada. Não precisavam. As emoções e os sentimentos compartilhados eram os mesmos, e aquele silencio era mais do que confortante.

Momentos depois, James jogou-se para o outro lado da cama, pegando mais um morando e comendo-o enquanto via a esposa dirigir-se para o banheiro. A ducha fora ligada por Lily. Viu uma cabeleira vermelha na porta do banheiro e um sorriso maroto no rosto da mulher.

- Gostaria de me acompanhar? – sussurrou sedutoramente. Viu-a desaparecer pela porta e logo pôs-se a segui-la, entrando no banheiro e já vendo-a em baixo da água quente. Postou-se atrás dela, pegando o xampu e passando-o por toda a extensão dos cabelos cobreados, esfregando-os depois. Lílian sorriu bobamente. James era o homem mais perfeito da face da terra.

Ao ter acabado com o cabelo, pôs-se e esfregar o corpo da mulher, demorando-se em seus seios, fazendo com que ela se excitasse rapidamente e o sentisse duro em suas nádegas, tudo misturado com sabão e água. Enquanto ensaboava sua lisa barriga e seus seios, puxou-a fortemente para trás, envolvendo seu pênis duro.

Acariciando a barriga, atreveu-se a descer mais, roçando os dedos pela vagina depilada, encontrando o que procurava. Seu clitóris estava inchado, devido ao sexo de manhã, e a água pulsante contra ele. Acariciando-o circularmente, James delicadamente beijou-a no pescoço, escorregando seu membro dentro dela. Lílian atirou a cabeça para trás, recostando-a no ombro do esposo. Seus dedos moviam-se rapidamente entre o sexo da esposa, fazendo com que ela gemesse e forçasse ainda mais suas nádegas ao encontro do maroto.

A água caia em ambos enquanto James pressionava ainda mais Lílian. A mão que se encontrava na cintura, agarrou-a pelo pescoço e fez com que ela deixasse a boca livre para beijá-la. Penetrou-a ainda mais duramente com a intensidade do beijo.

Posicionou os dedos de forma que a água o ajudasse a acariciar o clitóris, fazendo a esposa delirar. Viu-a contornando-se de prazer e indo fundo contra seu pênis, fazendo-o crescer ainda mais.

- Meu Merlin... – gemeu dentro da boca dele.

Dando um passo para trás, James pressionou os ombros de Lílian para frente. Ela inclinou-se, sentindo a água bater em suas costas. Passou seu pênis por toda a extensão do sexo da esposa, deslizando-o lentamente, partindo os lábios interiores e inchados.

- Li... Lily... – gemeu roucamente.

- Ah... – foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer, antes de senti-lo penetrá-la pela vagina. Deixando uma mão em seu clitóris, agarrou-a com a outra, e levantou-a, dando uma visão total da vagina inchada.

Lílian começou a empurrar a parede, para que seu corpo pressionasse ainda mais o que estava atrás ao seu violentamente. Seus corpos se perdiam na névoa causada pela ducha.

- Oh, meu Merlin... – ela arquejou. – Oh, oh...

James penetrou-a mais forte, dando um ritmo intenso. Parada, com as mãos na parede e na ponta dos pés, a ruiva começou a gemer loucamente.

- Ahhhhh... – gritou altamente, quando James penetrou seu ânus com o dedo. A multidão de sensações sobressaltou aos dois: a cascata de água, um de seus dedos fazendo com que seu clitóris inchasse, o pênis latejando e movendo-se loucamente na vagina, outro dedo movendo-se dentro e fora do ânus.

Sem nenhum aviso, o pênis inchou-se e explodiu em prazer. Sentindo a primeira ejaculação, Lílian gritou com seu próprio orgasmo, ainda segura pelo pênis e pelo dedo de James. Antes que ele pudesse pensar em uma segunda ejaculação, a ruiva livrou-se dele, dando meia volta, ajoelhando-se e agarrando seu membro com a mão, colocando-o na boca, movendo-a loucamente. Sentiu outro jato sair de James, mas não se importou, apenas acariciou-o fortemente.

Ao fim do ato, James passou as mãos no cabelo da esposa carinhosamente, e com as duas mãos ao lado da cabeça, fez com que ela levantasse e o encarasse. A água continuava a massagear ambos. Apesar de exausto, abraçou-a fortemente.

- Eu te amo, Lily Potter.

- Eu também te amo... – sussurrou em seu ouvido, beijando-o docemente em seguida.

N/A: Gostaram? Odiaram? Nem leiram?? Deixem Reviews para que eu possa saber... é minha primeira nc então não deve estar tãooo envolvente, mas com o tempo e com a ajuda de REVIEWS, vou tentando melhorar ;)

Beijos e obrigada por lerem

De Weasley


End file.
